emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Personality
Arrogance Li Qiye is apparently the most knowledgeable person in history. He lived for millions of years, traveled across the Nine Worlds and experienced countless dangers and mysteries of the world. He saw countless powerful techniques and items, including the legendary Nine Grand Heavenly Scriptures and Treasures. Li Qiye is most likely the only person who has knowledge about the previous Epochs, not counting survivors of said Epochs. He is also the only known being who succesfully traveled back and forth between the Nine Worlds and the Tenth World. However, after experiencing so much, Li Qiye is now barely care about any contemporary geniuses or even almighty, in the eyes of others, Immortal Emperor's Lineages. He is always acting arrogant and rarely show respect to anyone, except for some ancient beings like Fairy or Dragon God. His knowledge is one of the reasons of his arrogance, but not the main one. As he admitted himself, the main reason of his arrogance is the achievements of his disciples and followers. Among his most brilliant disciples are: * Alchemy God who together with Li Qiye invented Alchemy and is respected to the point that no one dared to claim the title of Alchemy God ever again; * Magu, who is the first and only person who cultivated the Eternal Physique to ; * Hong Tian, who became one of the most powerful Immortal Emperors and was feared by pretty much every other Emperor ever since; * Min Ren, who transformed from unknown poor brat into a brilliant and influential Immortal Emperor, respected even millions of years later, etc. Boredom His knowledge, unfortunately, is also a reason of eternal boredom as it is almost impossible for him to experience anything new. Li Qiye love to cause chaos and make enemies wherever he goes, because the ensuing bloodbath is the only thing that makes him feel still alive. Even though Li Qiye has many sure-kill techniques and treasures, he prefers to use different methods to kill enemies. Quite often he uses enemies as guinea pigs to test out his new techniques or treasures and almost never treats them seriously. He also love to stomp on arrogant geniuses and shatter their confidence and self-esteem, preferably with the method they are most proud of. Li Qiye is heavenly defying, cunning and ruthless. Whenever he declares something, he makes sure to do it to the very end. Affection Although Li Qiye appreciates beautiful women, he is never infatuated with them and allows them to stay by his side only as maids or generals and only if they have good talents for cultivation or if he likes their personality. Li Qiye is very protective of his followers and allies and treat them very well. He rewards them greatly with treasures, powerful techniques, etc. However, for some extremely valuable techniques, like Physique Merit Laws from the Physique Scripture, he would force his followers to take the Dao Oath to never reveal it to outsiders. If someone breaks the Oath, Li Qiye not only would kill them, but also massacre everything and anything related to them. Only two exceptions to this rule are known: Magu, whom he allowed to pass Eternal Physique's Law to one disciple every generation, and Su Ru, whom he allowed to pass Solar Immortal Physique's Law and War God Formula to her and Min Ren's descendants. Li Qiye also had a deep affection for Human Race and the Nine Worlds in general. This affection is the main reason why he started a war against Ancient Ming and left behind many preparations to defend the Nine Worlds. Even so, he believes that people should save themselves instead of waiting for a savior. Boundaries Despite his affection, Li Qiye has a bottom line and if someone cross it, he would not show them mercy. The best example of this is the Soaring Immortal Sect. Li Qiye had deep relationships with Sect's Immortal Emperors, but when they tried to reawaken Ancient Ming's bloodline, he slaughtered his way into the Sect and forced them to make an oath to never try it again. When the Sect repeated their offense, Li Qiye destroyed the entire Sect. His main taboo is his memories; what Li Qiye hates the most is when someone is trying to look into them. As the Dark Crow, he always erased his memories, to avoid them falling into the hands of the Immortal Demon Grotto. He even went so far as to ask , , , and Black Dragon King to protect his mind. Thanks to this protection not even an Immortal Emperor would be able to read Li Qiye's mind. Anyone who tries to do it would be stopped and suppressed by Immortal Emperor's power.